Titan Nins
by Hamano
Summary: A crossover fanfic. What happens when Team 7 from Naruto meet the Teen Titans? Hehe. SasuRave, SakuRobi, NaruStar, and a whole lot of chaos and fun! R&R please!


Disclaimer:- Unfortunatley, I still own nothing.

**Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

The sun was rising over the Titans tower early that morning and as usual, Robin was the first to be awake. He lazily picked himself off of his bed and waddled over towards the bathroom. As the leader of the Titans, it was his duty to be awake at least an hour before the others and make sure everything was cool. This policy sucked because nothing interesting ever happened so early in the morning so he didn't see why he had to get up, but hey, who was he to change it? And besides, he had been doing it for 3 years, and so he figured a nineteen year old like himself could handle it.

After washing up, he walked back into his room, passing Ravens room. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and examined how big his bags had gotten. That was one of the reasons he wore his mask. At first, he just thought having a mask was cool and he looked mysterious, then he realized it had a purpose, to cover up those horrible bags. He yawned as he changed into his same red-and-green outfit. He headed back down the corridor, passing Ravens' room once more, but this time he stopped…he heard a voice coming from her room, a voice that he had never heard before, a…_mans'_ voice…

_That can't be right…Raven never lets men into her room…_Robin thought as he knocked on the door. "Uh, Raven?"

Inside her room, Raven was indeed with someone…at hearing the sound of her leader's voice, she jumped out of shock as she answered. "Yeah Robin?" Robin felt a little relived to hear her answer.

"Hey, uh Raven? Do you have someone in there with you? Because I thought I heard som-"

"There's no-one here! Just me and my, m-my…books! Nothing, no-one else!" she shouted in panic desperately gesturing her secret to climb out the window. Unfortunately for her, the windows in that room had not been open for a very long time and therefore, it was very stiff…Robin raised one eyebrow under his mask. It wasn't like Raven to be like this. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

"Raven, are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine! Goddamit! Open you stupid window! Asarath Metrion Zinthos! Agh!"

"Ok, Raven, I'm coming in"

"No, don't-" But it was too late. Robin had already entered and Ravens' secret was revealed. There, standing next to Raven and trying to open the window was a young male, no older than Robin. His attire was fairly normal, a blue shirt with a huge collar, taking up a quarter of his face, white shorts that went down just past his knees and for some reason, which Robin couldn't figure out why, he wore a bandage wrapped around his right leg. He wore a blue headband with a metal front. His hair was a very dark navy blue and part of his fringe hung over his headband while the rest of his hair spiked at the back of his head. Robin stood there in shock, staring at the weird boy. His eyes moved to see Raven, half-naked standing next to the boy. He felt like he wanted to scream. He secretly had a slight crush on Raven, and now, in his own tower, she has spent the night with some, some….person…Raven closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath… "See, Robin, I told you everything was…fine…. "

"R-Raven….care to explain what's going on? Who the hell is _he!_"

"Well, um, uh, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and-"

"I don't care what his name is! Just tell me what's going on!" By this time, Sasuke had given up on opening the window and was now concentrating on the conversation, as he should have been doing. Raven rubbed her forehead with the palm of her left hand and took yet another deep breath.

"Well, last night…when I was out patrolling the city as usual…um, well, as you know I didn't find anything wrong, but I found Sasuke…"

"Oh no…"

"Uh, well, he was with 3 other people, I can't remember their names"

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake" Sasuke interrupted. Robin shot a sharp glare in the direction of him. "…sorry…" Sasuke said feebly.

"Anyway, they were lost because they came from the Hidden-"

"Konoha Ninja Village" Sasuke said proudly, once again interrupting. Robin shot an even deadlier glare at him.

"Mr. Uchiha….I want you to…shut the hell up!" Robin roared at Sasuke, his nostrils flaring. Sasuke recoiled and immediately shut up. "Carry on Raven." Robin said, half-sarcastically. Raven grimaced but continued to tell her story.

"So, I decided to lead them to the Gotham Hotel. But…Sasuke insisted that I stayed with them for a bit…so I did, and then he ended up coming back to the Tower with me. Well, then, uh…I think you know-"

"Yes, yes! No need to go into detail!" He sighed and fell onto the bed, sitting right on the edge. He buried his face in his hands, but made sure that he could still see the two. His mind was blank. After a few moments, Raven asked, "Robin, are you okay?" by this time she had fully dressed herself. Robin clutched his hair tightly in frustration at the stupid ness of her question. Of course he wasn't okay! What did she think he'd do? Welcome this stranger into his tower with open arms? He didn't reply, but instead stood up and merely said, "I'm going to the bar…" He shot yet another glare at the Uchiha and turned his back on the both of them. He stalked out of the room cursing to himself. Raven and Sasuke stared at his back disappearing through the door. Raven knew it wouldn't work, but still she attempted to call him back. "Robin, wait" As expected, he just carried on walking.

Robin was half-way down the street on his way to the bar when he realised that he hadn't had any breakfast since he woke up. He stopped in his tracks and cursed at the sounds coming from his stomach, indicating the fact the he was hungry. He changed his course and headed in the direction of the café. He couldn't help but feel ticked off at himself. It was partially his fault for not asking Raven anything when she came home late and rushed to her room. He figured that she was just being, you know, Raven. He carried on in the direction of the café, pondering over the story that Raven told him. Was it true? Or was he just some wondering nobody Raven took a liking to? Lost in thoughts, Robin obliviously walked past the café, thinking that it seemed further than usual….After realising what he had done he stopped and walked backwards to the café.

The café, Coffee Dreams, was a place that Robin liked to go to when he got really pissed off at one or more of the Titans; recently, he had found himself going there more often…. He ambled in, taking up his usual counter-seat place. "Croissant and a large chocolate cappuccino." That was his usual order, and within less than 3 minutes, he was already gulping down his hot coffee. He decided to stay there for a while, before he would head back to the Tower. He placed his head down onto the counter and took off his mask in order for him to massage his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He made sure that no-one could see; he would never live it down if the people of Gotham saw what was _really _behind his mask.

After half an hour he was still there, this time with his face buried in his hands. He felt someone gently brush him against the shoulder and sit down next to him. He heard a girl's voice. "I'll just have a small coffee please." The voice said. Robin had been completely oblivious to his surroundings, until now. He looked up from his hands and sure enough, there was a girl sitting next to him. He had never seen this girl before, he had saved practically everyone in this city at least once, but never had he seen her before. Her attire was simple, a traditional red Japanese dress, falling just past her knees, and bluish-black cycling shorts underneath. Her hair was a bright pink, but what really caught Robins' eye was what was in her hair, a blue headband, just like the one Sasuke was wearing.

"_Could she be the one of the people who was with Sasuke? One of the people who were lost? Sakura Hara- Harn- Haruno! Hmm…"_

"Thanks" The young woman said as she received her coffee. Robin had just noticed how attractive she was.

"_Holy shit! She is…hot…"_ "Umm…Hi...Are you new here? I haven't seen you around" _"Oh my God…Robin, what the hell are you doing! You're flirting with her!"_

"Hi. Yes, I guess you could say that I am new here. But I am not staying for very long. Two weeks, maybe three. You see, my friends and I were sent here to do something…important. By the way, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. You must be the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, right?"

"_Sakura Haruno…so it is her…" _"Yeah, that's me. But, how did you know?"

"Your outfit isn't exactly the 'casual' type." She replied though a childish giggle. Robin couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle.

"So, uh, do you happen to know a guy called Sasuke? The Uchiha?" And so it began.

-------------

First chapter is complete.I know it isn't too good, but I just have to set the scene first, you know, show how Robin feels and stuff. I promise you that the next chapter will be better, and with the pairings of SasuRave and SakuRobi. Don't worry, there's much more to come soon. R&R please!


End file.
